


Ventuswill

by RedMerchant



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: protag gender left ambiguous, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMerchant/pseuds/RedMerchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ARC 2 SPOILERS] Once there was a dragon god in Selphia. She was kind, wise, and self-sacrificing. And I was her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventuswill

Once upon a time, there was a dragon god who lived in Selphia. She hid away from the townspeople because she feared they would sacrifice themselves to save her. Her kindness and love for her people outshone that of anyone... human, god, or Earthmate. She held wisdom beyond that of the oldest and wisest. She did make a friend, though, and not once did she regret it.

I was her friend.

I stand now where she once stood and watched Selphia, and remind myself to keep moving, if only for her sake.

I was her _best_ friend.

We would always make a game of her odd habit of speaking formally to everyone, until I finally told the villagers what an amicable god she really was. She scolded me, but I knew it made her happy.

And isn't that what mattered most, Venti? I just wanted for you to be happy. We all did.

I know you really were happy. I lost my memories, and you replaced them with new ones. You provided me with every memory I need. You told me you'd get my memories back, and you did -- but I don’t suppose this is what you meant. You became my friend, and I, yours.

I gotta keep giving my all for you, Venti. I promise to protect this place. I promise. I _promise_.

But don't think I won't hope for you to come back, you overgrown lizard. Everyone is waiting for you, including me. I'm waiting for the day I get to make you pancakes and joke around and laugh with you, the day I get to hear you roar at me for something stupid, the day I just get to see your face again. I'm waiting, Venti. My heart is a little emptier without you. We're all fine... But just a little emptier.

Maybe you will return, maybe you won't. Just know that you'll be welcomed back with open arms. Your sacrifice will go down in history, and all will know just how beautifully wonderful you are... Were. Always will be, I guess.

I sigh and sit down in the sunshine beaming through the skylight in the roof. The warmth reminds me of your smile.

Your sharp-toothed, crazy smile.

"So you miss her, too?" Vishnal says sadly from the doorway. He walks over to me and sits beside me.

"Of course," I respond quietly, "but we gotta keep going and make Selphia great. We have to do that for her."

He replies only with a solemn nod and wistful smile.

Vishnal once told me that you are the reason he’s still a butler, because of your encouragement. You truly are kind. Doug once thought you to be a reckless killer, but in the end, he too mourned for you when you left. And, you know what? The other day, he asked me to tell him all about you. So I did. I told him about how you were always lonely and pushed everyone away for their own sake, about how you really loved pancakes and warm sunshine and summer breezes, I told him everything. He said he had to be somewhere, but I saw him walk away with a sad expression.

We all miss you, Venti, every one of us, in our own way.

Now that you’re gone, what do we do? Sure, I stepped into Prince Arthur's role, but you were the reason for all that. Don't you see? We're nothing without you. It isn't the same, we aren't Selphia, not without Ventuswill. Forte doesn't know what to call herself anymore. She isn't a knight of the Divine Dragon, just a knight now. She'll never say it (you know how she is)... But it really bothers her.

We're hurting. Even if your sacrifice saves our children, our children's children... We're here, right now, hurting. You're not the only one who suffered.

But we're okay, really. And I'm okay, too. It's funny how now, we're the lonely ones. Heh... Isn't it weird how things work out? When I look over at Vishnal again, I realize that Clorica is also sitting beside him. Both have their heads bowed and eyes closed, hands clasped together. They're trying to reach you, too, Venti.

So please come back soon.

If you don't, we'll all be fine. But that doesn't mean we won't miss you, or that the castle won't feel too big without you in it, or that I won’t feel a little less complete without passing by you before heading to town, or that it won’t seem a little too quiet in the morning without you scarfing down your breakfast.

A few days ago, Volkanon promised he'd tell me the story of why he's been so dedicated to serving you soon. I feel like it'll be a sad story. And not even because the story ends with you leaving us.

I wonder why?

Venti, even if you're gone, thanks to you we still have each other. I couldn't have ruled this land without you. I never would have been loved by everyone, nor would I have ever become ruler. I owe it all to you, Venti, I really do.

Besides, you wanted to see me off with a smile, and all I could do was cry like a child. I'm sorry. We need to smile for each other again, like we used to.

There was a dragon god who lived in Selphia. I fell from an airship, landed on her head, and lost my memories; then she decided I'd rule her country.

Once there was a dragon who lived in Selphia...

And I was her friend.

**Author's Note:**

> The protag's endgame dialogue for Arc 2 was heart-wrenching and it actually made me cry. This piece just kinda manifested itself from that. Oops.


End file.
